Two Rivers
by Hattie123
Summary: A teenage Aragorn visits Mirkwood and it's Prince, the young Legolas. Romance develops, but will a forbidden love survive the obstacles it faces?
1. Many Beginnings

Title: Two Rivers

Author: Hattie, email hattie110@hotmail.com

Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Set before the war of the ring when Aragorn and Legolas are still relatively young (Aragorn is in his early twenties. Legolas is like a couple of thousand years old, but basically the elfish equivalent of his early twenties) and Aragorn visits Mirkwood. Romance develops, but will a forbidden love survive the obstacles it faces?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except perhaps some small insignificant ones (they're the ones whose names you don't recognise!). I don't own Middle Earth or anything in it. Oh yeah, and I don't have permission to do this but I'm making no profit from it, so it's ok. Hopefully. 

Spoilers: I don't think so…

Authors note: Ok, Arwen doesn't actually feature in this story 'cause at the time it's set, she was in Lothlorien, so neither Legolas nor Aragorn will have met her yet. I'll let you decide whether Aragorn later pursues a relationship with Legolas or ends up with Arwen like he does in the books. It's up to you! Oh, and I'm also assuming that at the time this is set, Aragorn does not know of his heritage, although I suppose it would make no difference if he did. This is one of my first stories, so please send me feedback!!! Flames will be donated to Saruman, to help him light his huge forges, and we wouldn't want that, would we? Oh, and if you like it, I might write a sequel set during the war of the ring, about the first time the love struck pair meet since this story. Tell me what you think. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and let you read the story before you very sensibly tell me to sod off. Thanks!

PART ONE

The gates to the elven palace in Mirkwood appeared unexpectedly, becoming visible suddenly as they turned a corner and marking the end of the long journey from Rivendell. A narrow path led straight to the ivy-wound wrought iron gates. Elrond smiled at the sight, and he turned to face his adopted son and other travelling companions.

'At last my friends the journey is over! Come, let us tarry no more for the music of the wood elves calls for us!' He turned his steed back to the path and began picking his way along the narrow, stony trail. As they approached, the sound of elvish voices singing could be heard, and as they reached the gates the words could be made out.

__

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

Silivren penna miriel

O menel aglar elenath

Na-chaered palan-diriel

O galadhremmin ennorath,

Fanuilos, le linnathon

Nef aear, si nef aearon!

As the verse of the song finished a tall elf with white blonde hair and icy blue eyes stepped out from beneath the cover of trees to the left of the path. He pressed his palms together and bowed as Elrond dismounted from his stamping horse. The other elf straightened up.

'Mirkwood welcomes you, Lord Elrond. My name is Ringtalath. I will escort you to the house.' Before Elrond could reply, Ringtalath turned to the gates and, with his arms raised, murmured a few words in the sindarin tongue of the wood elves. Silently, the gates swung open, and the path to the palace was revealed.

The eyes of the young human Aragorn widened in wonder, and he urged his steed on, eager to be out of the forbidding forest. Once inside the gates, the foreboding in his heart lifted. The air was sweeter here, and less dark. Tall trees wound with ivy rose on each side of the path, their boughs locking overhead to form a tunneled arch, which led to the front door of the palace. The ground was carpeted in grass and wildflowers, and for the first time since he had entered the forest, Aragorn heard birdsong. The magic of the elves allowed no evil into this place. 

Ringtalath led them to a paved courtyard in front of the palace, and a company of elves who had been standing by the front door took their horses from them. The building itself rose tall in front of them, but was unobtrusive. Aragorn's first impression was of a giant tree house. Many trees grew about it and indeed formed parts of it, and ivy and wildflowers sprawled across its semi-hidden walls. It looked to be a part of the trees itself, and it was in places difficult to see where the forest ended and the palace began. They were led inside. Ringtalath turned to face them.

'Let me show you to your rooms.'


	2. First Impressions

Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy, pleeeeeeeeeease review! I promise I'll love you forever! Lol, I'll let you get on with it now xxx

Aragorn was tired, and so grateful to be shown the large wooden bed in his well-furnished room. A washstand with a jug and flannel stood in the corner, and so, shrugging off his cloak, he made his way over to it to wash. The water felt cool and soothing to his face, and he was refreshed after it. Kicking off his boots, he flopped back onto the high bed and looked about the room. It was large and square, except for the outward facing wall, which curved and led onto a balcony. The floor was grey stone, and the furniture dark mahogany wood. White muslin curtain blew at the open windows, which were arched and had a delicate looping vine pattern in wood across the top. Glass doors made up the curved wall, and ivy twined with a flowering creeper surrounded them, and trailed around the sculpted wooden balcony rail. The bed was dressed with cool white sheets. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

At the age of twenty-one, this trip was not the first time he had travelled, but it was the first time he had been in the company of elves other than those in Rivendell. Elrond believed the experience would be good for him, and he was not wont to argue, for he loved elves and enjoyed their company. He looked forward to meeting the wood elves, and discovering their ways.

Aragorn was dragged from his musings by a neat rap on the door. Rolling his eyes in irritation, he rose to his feet and padded over to the large oak door, just as his visitor knocked again.

'Alright, alright.' He muttered, annoyed. He opened the door, expecting to see Elrond or another of the Rivendell elves, but he did not recognize his visitor. The elf looked young, though he was probably much older than Aragorn. He had blonde hair of a pale golden colour, which he wore long and loose, except for a section pulled over his crown and bound at the back of his head. The rest fell smooth and straight past his shoulders, and his eyes were a startlingly deep blue. They twinkled merrily, and a smile tugged at the corners of his curved lips. 

'I am sorry to disturb you,' began the elf as he nodded his head in a respectful greeting, which Aragorn returned. 'My name is Legolas. I was informed that you had arrived, and I thought you might like some company before supper. I am proud to be your host, and if there is anything you require during your stay, I would be most happy to help.'

For a moment Aragorn did not reply, for he was slightly taken aback by the assurance of the elf. He had to mentally shake himself before he could respond.

'Thank you, Legolas. I would like that. My name is Aragorn.'

'I know.'

The elf walked past Aragorn and into the room. Aragorn shut the door and followed him, watching as he swung lightly onto the bed and sat, one knee folded to his chin, the other dangling off the side. He regarded Aragorn, who stood awkwardly beside the bed, with his head tilted to one side, an eyebrow raised. 

'My father says you have lived your life in Rivendell?' It was a simple question, yet Aragorn felt uncomfortable answering it. He was inexplicably disconcerted by the presence of the young elf, though he couldn't explain why. He licked his lips before answering.

'Yes. I was brought up by Lord Elrond, though I have spent much time travelling in recent years.'

'But you have never come to Mirkwood before.' It needed no answer, but Aragorn gave one.

'This is my first visit.'

'Do you like it?'

'I don't know yet. The palace is very beautiful.' 

For some reason this made Legolas smile.

'It must have been interesting, growing up among the high elves. I look forward to hearing more about you – you are the first human I have ever met. But you say this is your first visit here - I hope you find my home agreeable.' At that moment a bell rang, and Legolas jumped lightly to the floor. 'That is the bell for supper. Come, I will show you the way.'

Aragorn was by nature a private person, and was feeling slightly overwhelmed by Legolas' chatter and questions. Nevertheless, he followed the elf out of the door, and was led through a warren of passages until they arrived at a huge banquet hall. Fires blazed in fireplaces at either end of the hall, and a huge table ran down the middle. Many elves were already seated there, and others were bringing food on great salvers from the kitchen. Everywhere was talk and chatter, spoken in the bright and merry voices of the elves, and from a corner somewhere the delicate strumming of a harp could be heard. The whole atmosphere was far noisier than the quiet and contemplative rooms of Rivendell, but the noise was not unpleasant, and Aragorn found he did not mind. 

'Ah, Aragorn! I see you found your way.' Aragorn turned to see the Lord Elrond striding towards them. He had changed out of his travelling robes for the feast, and now his silver and purple robes fluttered about him. Taking in this, and the handsome silver green tunic of Legolas, Aragorn's worn breeches and dirty shirt seemed inadequate. Before he could say anything, however, Elrond continued. 'And you have met the Prince! Tell me, son of Thranduil, are his manners to your liking?' Aragorn looked around to see whom Elrond might be addressing, and to his shock he saw it was Legolas, who laughed and said they were quite satisfactory. Elrond smiled again and said he was glad, before turning and making his way to the head of the table. Aragorn rounded on Legolas, his eyes wide.

'You didn't tell me you were a prince!' His voice was a low hiss, but Legolas heard perfectly. He shrugged his shoulders in an off-hand way.

'You didn't ask.'

'What, and I was supposed to?'

Legolas looked at Aragorn's face and burst into laughter. Aragorn scowled.

'Come, Aragorn, do not be angry. It is unbecoming. Does it bother you that I am a Prince?'

Aragorn paused for a moment, his mouth open.

'No.' he said finally. 'It does not.' 

'Come, then. Will you sit with me for the feast?'

Aragorn nodded in mild bewilderment, and allowed himself to be led to the head of the table. Legolas proved to be an excellent host and very good company. Aragorn found that his wine glass was never less than half full and his plate never empty. He was entertained all night by Legolas' inexhaustible stream of chatter as he talked (sometimes indelicately) of the many guests at the table, and the many questions he asked Aragorn. He seemed genuinely interested in the man, and with his tongue unusually loosened by the excellent wine Aragorn was happy to supply him with details. Legolas was popular with the guests at their end of the table, and many asked him questions or engaged him in conversation, but he never let the man feel left out. His eyes glittered as he talked, hands gesticulating. Aragorn felt that if the feast had not ended Legolas would have talked all night, but end it did. Many of the elves retired to another great hall for music, poetry and dance, but Aragorn suddenly felt as though he could not keep his eyes open for a moment longer. Legolas noticed this and instantly stopped talking.

'Are you all right?' He asked concernedly. Aragorn smiled.

'I'm fine, just a little tired.'

'It is the wine. It has a soporific effect. Besides, you have had a long day – I forget how much you must sleep. Let me show you the way to your room, it is easy to get lost in these halls.' Legolas elegantly slid from his chair and led Aragorn out of the hall, taking a flaming torch from the wall as he went. They must have taken a shortcut, for the journey back did not seem to take as long. They soon arrived at Aragorn's door. Legolas handed him the torch and quickly nodded his head.

'Sleep well, Aragorn. Tomorrow I will show you my home. Should you need anything in the night, my room is two doors down on the left.'

Aragorn smiled. 'Thank you, Legolas. I will see you in the morning.'

Legolas smiled once more, before turning and silently melting into the darkness beyond the flickering torch flame. Aragorn turned into his room, wondering if he would even be able to undress before sleep overcame him. He finally dropped into his bed, and fell asleep to the sound of a flute being played in the gardens below. 


	3. A tour and a friendship

PART THREE

'This is the room where there is music and dance most evenings – tonight there will be poetry. Different songs are played in the evenings – we have a most excellent bard – or other forms of entertainment. No doubt many of my court will be interested in learning the melodies of your people. Do you sing?'

'Not if I can help it.' Replied Aragorn. He was being shown the palace by Legolas, as he had been promised the night before, and he felt as though he had been asked more questions in a morning than he had been in his whole life before. 

'Tis a pity. Still, you will yet enjoy the talents of others. But let us not tarry, still there is much to see.'

Legolas continued down the corridor, occasionally pointing out paintings or tapestries to Aragorn, if they were of interest. Aragorn stopped for a moment beside a life-size portrait of an elf maiden, which Legolas had avoided. She stood with the forest as a background, and she held a delicate white blossom that hung from a vine in one long hand. Her hair was long, hanging past her waist, and unbraided. It was a rich red-blonde colour, like gold lit by firelight, and her eyes were sky blue, and ringed with dark lashes. A gown of many hued blue silk hung to the floor, covering her feet. She was beautiful – even for an elf, she was exceptional, and Aragorn found himself wishing to inspect the painting further. Legolas realized he had stopped, and came back to see what he was looking at.

'Who is she?' he asked as he studied the picture. Legolas didn't reply for a moment, and Aragorn glanced across and was startled to see that a shadow had passed across his friends face.

'She was my mother.' He replied finally, in a wistful tone. 'But she is dead now – died when I was only young…' Legolas trailed off.

'How? Asked Aragorn quietly enough that Legolas could ignore the question if he wished.

'It was tragic. She was riding in the forest, alone, and she was shot by dwarfish bounty hunters. Her horse came back riderless, and scouts found her later, with three arrows in her side. The forest was crying for her. That bloom she holds in the picture – it has not flowered since, and many an evil that was not here while she lived has crept into the forest. She was a maiden of the earth- some said she was of the river daughter Goldberry's kin. I don't think…I don't think my father ever recovered. She was so sweet, so kind, so beautiful…but come, you are making me too maudlin. She is in a better place now, and it happened long ago – many lives of men have since passed.'

Legolas turned and smiled slightly shakily to Aragorn. His eyes glistened slightly, and the man reached out and briefly squeezed the elf's shoulder. Legolas smiled once more, and the two continued. If Legolas was upset by the incident he didn't further show it, for he remained talkative and lively as he showed Aragorn the rest of the palace. All of the rooms - the great hall, the many sitting rooms, the library, the dining areas and the bathrooms were beautifully proportioned, and elegant in the extreme. It was not unusual for a room to have a tree growing through the middle, or making up part of the walls, and all of the rooms which had an outward wall had wide balconies, with rails made of branches or sculpted wood. Climbing roses, ivy and red leafy creepers surrounded all of the windows, and curtains, some white muslin; others opulently patterned cord or velvet, fluttered lightly at the windows. Now and then Legolas would lead the way through an ordinary looking door that led to a wooden platform supported by tree branches, but outside of the palace itself, with another door leading back inside on the other side. Here there were often chairs and tables, and it was pleasantly breezy, and the sunlight filtered through the tree branches and dappled the floor with golden pools of light. Birds fluttered in and out of the trees, singing to themselves in sweet voices, and Aragorn marvelled at this woodland paradise, which was similar to and yet so different from Rivendell. The palace was calm and peaceful by day, filled with the green dappled light of the trees, and the sound of birdsong. Occasionally the lilting murmur or sweet song of an elf could be heard, making the whole place seem like a tree house full of the breeze and the birds. The tour took a long time, and finished as Legolas led him down a stone staircase into a long, narrow room, whose walls and ceilings were glass. The floor was pale red slate, and led them to a pair of glass doors, flung open wide, at the far end of the room. Once outside Legolas stopped, and turned to Aragorn. They were now in a small grassy lawn, surrounded by gracefully dignified alders, larches and elms, which were kept from the malevolence of the rest of the forest by the pervading magic of the wood elves. A low fence of closely netted silver wire ran around the lawn, and several exquisite golden pheasants pecked methodically at the ground. One of them looked up as they slumped to sit on the lawn, before fluttering over to them and landing on Legolas' shoulder. He smiled and stroked its beautiful red-gold plumage. 

'I didn't know they could fly.' Aragorn was looking at the low fence, and wondering what its purpose was, since it certainly wasn't keeping the pheasants in. 

'Of course they can. They're birds!' Legolas looked mildly surprised at Aragorn's question.

'Why don't they fly away then?'

'Why would they want to? It's safe here, and the forest out there is full of danger – we are right on the border of the palace grounds here.'

'What is the fence for?'

'The fence? I'm not sure…it marks the boundary of our land perhaps…or it could be enchanted. I must ask.'

Aragorn smiled slightly.

'And how long have you lived here, Prince Legolas?'

A frown flittered very briefly across the elf's fair features, but was soon replaced by a rueful smile.

'Don't call me that. And I don't often come this way, there's no reason I should know about that fence. Are you hungry?'

'Not really.'

'Neither am I. I could show you the rest of the grounds. Unless you are tired?'

'Tired? I may not be as strong as you, elf, but one tour of the palace will not wear me out!'

Legolas laughed at Aragorn's indignation.

'Very well, but let us be hasty – the hour may be late before we are finished, and we must still prepare for the feast this evening.'

With these words Legolas leaped to his feet, causing the pheasant on his shoulder to leap up and flutter away, squawking in alarm. It landed beside the others and shuffled its feathers indignantly, before settling down to peck alongside them.

Legolas' tour continued as brisk and breathlessly as it had before. Aragorn was shown the lovely cobbled stable yard, with its looseboxes made entirely of bent and intertwining trees, and bedded with leaves and moss. Here he was introduced to Legolas' splendid grey stallion, who had a glowing coat of silk, a long and frothy mane and tail, and a kind and kingly eye like liquid velvet. Then it was on, on to the grape vines, the blackberry bushes, the orchards full of trees bearing glowing golden pears, rich ripe apples and juicily bursting plums. The wide, sweeping lawns dotted with shimmering flowers, and inhabited by more birds – golden pheasants, proud and lustrous peacocks, guinea fowl, and, where there was water, snowy swans with flashes of red fire on their beaks. Then there was the river, splashing over boulders and lined with willows, and its tributary streams, and occasional ponds full of glimmering fish. Occasionally paths wound through the woods, whose high trees and quiet air of reverence made the place seem like a vaulted cathedral, with a soft mossy carpet and deer that disappeared in silence when they approached. Leaves drifted lazily down from above, like gold, green and yellow snowfall. It was entirely different from the forest outside the palace boundaries, and Aragorn felt sad to leave it. But then it was on to the huge and ripe vegetable gardens, followed by endless flowerbeds filled with brilliantly coloured flowers, and butterflies that flittered from place to place. Through a garden of bee hives, which hummed busily and yet peacefully, and they finally ended up in the rose garden, where there were roses of every conceivable colour – snow white, lemon yellow, blood scarlet, pale pink, dark pink, lilac, peach, yellow edged with peach, white edged with pink, scarlet edged with lemon. Here Legolas flopped onto a wooden bench, and Aragorn joined him, smiling contentedly. There was a moment's silence before Legolas turned to Aragorn. 

'So? Do you like it now?'

Aragorn could hardly find the words to describe what he felt about the palace and its grounds, everything was either clichéd or simply inadequate.

'It's…beautiful. Really, truly, beautiful.'

Legolas' gladness showed in his smile. 

'Good. But now, the hour grows late, and you will wish a bath before the feast. There is no bathroom in your chamber…you may use mine. Come, let us hurry.'

Legolas leaped to his feet once more, and led Aragorn back into the palace through a side entrance. Through many mazelike corridors they wound, and up many staircases, until Aragorn, to his surprise for he had not recognized the corridor, found himself outside Legolas' bedroom door.

'I have towels you can use.'

The Prince let him inside, and immediately crossed the room to another door that Aragorn presumed to be a bathroom. He stepped further inside, and looked around the room. It was huge, far bigger than his own, and exquisitely beautiful. The ceiling was high and vaulted, and on it was painted images from the forest – trees, vines, birds and animals. On the stone walls were hung tapestries, on which were depicted battle scenes, and hunts. The outward facing wall was similar to Aragorn's, in that it curved onto a balcony. But there were no doors or windows. Instead, a tree grew diagonally across about a third of it, so that the setting sun cast flickering shadows across the floor. Across the rest of the gap was a wooden fence, made of polished mahogany, and carved to show branches with squirrels in them. It was about four feet high, and there was a hinged gate in the middle, which led out onto the balcony. A curved curtain rail ran along the inside of the ceiling, and gathered at either end were curtains similar to those in Aragorn's room. He floor was stone also, but several woven rugs covered it. A mahogany four-poster bed with an elaborately carved headboard stood against one wall in a corner, covered by an elaborately dyed and embroidered silk bedspread, in many hues of violet, blue and grey, and around it were silk hangings. There was also a wardrobe, several smaller cupboards, a throne-like wooden chair and an oak writing desk, upon which there was a swan feather quill, two glass jars of ink, a sheaf of parchment and a candle stand. There was another door in one wall, which Aragorn presumed led to a sitting room. Oil lamps hung from the walls, as did one or two portraits. Aragorn was just moving closer to look at one of these when Legolas came back into the room. Aragorn heard the sound of running water, and the sweet scent of rose flower bubbles drifted through. 

'I have run you a bath – everything you need should be in there – call if it isn't. I shall wait in here.'

'Thank you.' Aragorn went into the bathroom, which was bright, airy and equally beautiful, though more private. The walls were stone, with wide windows hidden by semi-transparent curtains. The ceiling was, however, glass, and the overhanging branches made him feel as though his was bathing outside. The bath itself was huge, and sunken into the ground. Bubbled piled high on its surface, and Aragorn grinned as he slipped from his clothes, musing that Legolas' bathroom was almost as big as his bedroom. There was a sink in the corner, as well as a towel stand and a basket full of clothes. Aragorn sank into the heavenly water, watching the patterns the sunlight made through the trees in the ceiling. He was drifting into a state of bliss when he heard the door open, and sat up suddenly. It was Legolas, dressed only in a loose silk bathrobe, whose colour shifted from blue to violet as he moved. He carried over his arm two thick, fluffy white towels, and seemed utterly unperturbed to find Aragorn in the bath. Aragorn found his face going red. 

'I forgot your towels.' He said matter of factly as he placed them a few feet from the edge of the bath. 'Is the water hot enough?' 

'Yes, thank you' stuttered Aragorn in embarrassment, as Legolas left, closing the door behind him. He knew that the bubbles were covering him, but _still_. He hurried after that, washing his body, face and hair, before stepping out of the bath, hair clinging to his neck in curly tendrils. He wrapped himself in the thick, warm towels and gathered up his clothes, realizing with mild surprise as he left the room that the bath had emptied itself.

Legolas was sitting on his bed reading a letter, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed when Aragorn came in. He looked up and smiled at the man.

'You were quick.'

'I did not wish to keep you waiting.'

'There is no hurry. But never mind, I will wash now. If you dress for dinner I will collect you in a little while and take you there. 

Aragorn nodded, aware that he was dripping water all over Legolas' floor. 

'Thanks.'

He turned and left the room, walking the short distance to his own. He was dressed and ready to go by the time Legolas arrived to escort him to the hall. The elf smelled fresh, like apple blossom, and he wore a tunic of silver silk, lined with blue suede. His leggings were cornflower blue, his boots grey, and Aragorn couldn't help but think how well the colours suited the elf, who looked impeccable despite his still wet hair. Together they walked the short but confusing route to the hall.

The feast was much the same as the one the previous evening had been, and the after supper entertainment was similar as that of Rivendell. Aragorn found that he was genuinely enjoying himself, and knew that much of it was due to the companionship of Legolas, who he found intriguing, interesting, funny, friendly and kind. A delicious shiver ran down his spine as he imagined the days to come. 


	4. Kiss me

Congratulations! You have battled on to where things get interesting ^_^ lol. Here we have…romance! R+R Pweease!!!! xxx

'So why didn't you tell me you were a Prince the first time we met?' Aragorn and Legolas were ambling absent-mindedly through the fruitful gardens of the palace, wrapped in conversation. Legolas paused and looked calculatingly at Aragorn.

'You are still wondering? I thought it did not matter to you?'

'It doesn't.' replied Aragorn quickly. 'You being a Prince I mean. It's just a little strange not to say, that's all.'

'Is it really that strange? I would have thought you of all people would have understood.'

'What do you mean?'

Legolas stopped and sighed, turning to face his friend.

'Tell me, Aragorn. Would you have acted in the way you did if you had known I was Thranduil's son? Or would you have put on the airs and graces supposedly befitting an Elvish Prince?'

Aragorn considered these words. 'I understand.' He murmured softly, and the pair continued, settling into a comfortable silence. For two weeks now the company of elves from Rivendell had resided in Mirkwood, and there were no plans to return until the autumn at least. Aragorn was glad. He could not explain the settled feeling he had when he was with Legolas, but he knew that he did not want to leave his newfound friend yet. There was still so much he didn't know about him. 

Aragorn was drawn from his musings when Legolas paused beside an intricate iron archway, wound with honeysuckle. He reached up and drew down a blossom, not breaking it from its stem.

'Smell that,' he murmured, holding the flowers to the mans face. Aragorn inhaled the sweet, clean scent of the blossom, and tried to think what it reminded him so forcibly of. He suddenly opened his eyes.

'It smells of you.' He said, and his eyes met with those of the elf. Legolas smiled.

'Do you like it?'

'Yes. I do.' 

The elf smiled again, and continued walking, leaving Aragorn to wonder at his question. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders in defeat and hurried after Legolas. 

'You are very peculiar, elf.' remarked Aragorn once he had caught up. Legolas scowled the way he always did when referred to as 'elf'.

'You had better not upset me. I'm a prince, there's probably a law against it or something.'

Aragorn burst out laughing, and the corners of Legolas' shapely mouth twitched into a smile.

'Spoiled brat.' Aragorn goaded Legolas, encouraging him to rise to the bait of his teasing.

'Arrogant human.'

'Pampered Prince.'

'I may be pampered, but I can still outshoot you, outrun you, out climb you…'

'All right, point taken' muttered Aragorn in mock annoyance. Legolas regarded him amusedly. The silence was broken by a call from a young elf maiden standing on a balcony on the palace.

'Your highness? Your father requests your presence in his study. He says to go as soon as you can.'

'Thank you, tell him I am on my way.' Legolas watched as the elf maiden returned into the palace, and turned back to Aragorn, making a face.

'It seems I am needed elsewhere. My apologies. I will see you at supper.' 

With a graceful nod, Legolas turned and made his way into the palace, under the watchful stare of Aragorn.

------------- 

Much later, when Aragorn had retired after supper, he lay in his bed thinking about Legolas. It unsettled him that even having lived his whole life among elves, this one was able to have such a profound effect on him. There was an otherworldly air about the elven prince. He was elusive and intangible, yet frank and honest also. He even looked waif-like, with his pale, slender frame, blonde hair and startling blue eyes. And every word spoken from his shapely mouth… Aragorn mentally shook himself, and decided that his choice of words was just a mistake. All elves were beautiful, it was not just Legolas. Aragorn sighed in irritation and rolled over, trying to stop thoughts about the Prince creep into his mind. He fell eventually into an uneasy sleep that had him tossing and turning in his high mahogany bed.

Outside, in a tree in the palace gardens, Legolas was having similar thoughts. Curled motionlessly on one of the trees boughs, one leg dangling down, he sat in a pensive silence. The night was cloudless, and he could see glimpses of the starry sky through the interweaving tree branches overhead. Needing no sleep that night he allowed his mind to drift from thought to thought, always returning the to the man he had recently befriended. The prince had had few close friends in his lifetime, for his heritage often made others uncomfortable, and many whom he did befriend were considered unsuitable friends for a royal prince. Aragorn, he mused, was probably the closest friend he had. How ironic that he should be a human. And yet that was part of his appeal. Legolas had to admit that he found the human fascinating. For a creature so fundamentally flawed in design, he had turned out to be surprisingly compassionate, kind and loyal. And it was not just his personality. Legolas had seen him dress many times since they had met, and was intrigued by what he had seen - the smattering of dark hairs on his friends chest, and the line down his stomach, not to mention his facial hair. Even his weaknesses were endearing…His need to sleep every sixteen hours or so, his intolerance of too much wine, his temper, pride and jealousy…Legolas sighed heavily and tried to make sense of what he was feeling. Aragorn was his polar opposite, which was perhaps why they clicked so well, but Legolas was sure there was something more to it, something much deeper. He ran a palm down the smooth bark of the tree branch, feeling its comforting, papery texture.

'Oh tell me what to do.' He murmured to the tree, but its branches just sighed in an unfelt breeze. Legolas smiled sadly, and swung from his perch, landing like a cat on the ground below. The moon shone through a gap in the trees here, highlighting the climbing roses which rose against the walls of the palace stables. Nodding his head firmly, he decided what to do.

'I must see Aragorn.'

---------------

Even in the uneasy throes of his dream, Aragorn became aware of the presence in his room. It was enough to draw him from his slumber, but he did not open his eyes immediately, listening instead in the dark. Slowly, he opened up and, to his intense shock, saw Legolas standing at the foot of his bed. Leaping up, his heart frantically beating, he grabbed the sheet from his bed and wrapped it about his naked waist to protect his purity. 

'Legolas! You half frightened me to death! What are you doing here?' Aragorn's breathing calmed as he realized he was in no danger. Legolas grinned apologetically and lowered his eyelashes.

'I am sorry; I did not mean to startle you. I wanted to show you something.'

Looking around, Aragorn could see that the door was still shut and bolted.

'How did you get in here?' he asked.

'I climbed onto the balcony. It is the way in which we must leave as well, we should not be seen.'

'The balcon…are you crazy?' Aragorn demanded, keeping his voice in a low hiss. Legolas widened his eyes and looked at Aragorn imploringly.

'Please?'

'Ugh' Aragorn rolled his eyes. 'Fine. Just let me put on some clothes. What do you want to show me?'

'It's a surprise. I will wait on the balcony.'

Legolas left and Aragorn dropped the sheet and pulled on his under shorts and his loose white shirt. 'Why am I doing this?' he wondered to himself as he turned to the balcony. 'You already know' whispered a quiet voice in his brain. 'It's because _he_ asked you to.' Aragorn ignored the voice and joined Legolas outside. The elf smiled. 

'You must jump down. I will show you how to do it.'

'Legolas, I know how to do this. I live in Rivendell, remember? Lots of balconies?' 

Legolas grinned. 'I have never been to Rivendell. But very well, just remember to…'

'Legolas!'

'Ay, ay! I will go first.' With that Legolas neatly leaped off of the side of the rail. Rolling his eyes once more, Aragorn followed suit, landing neatly on his feet beside his friend. With a smirk, he asked:

'I believe you wanted to show me something?'

Legolas, who had rapidly adopted a relaxed pose by leaning against a pillar with his arms folded across his chest and one foot tucked behind the other straightened up.

'This way.'

He led the way under an overgrown stone arch and into the palace gardens. Aragorn knew this area well and thought they were perhaps going to the orchard, but Legolas led him instead to a wall which appeared to be completely covered in ivy.

'Legolas, what's going o…' Aragorn was silenced as Legolas put a finger to his lips and shook his head. The elf ran his hand along the wall until he was about a third of the way along. Here he pushed the ivy aside to reveal a black wooden door, which swung open easily when he murmured an elvish word to it. Beckoning to Aragorn, he led the way through. Once inside, Aragorn caught his breath. There was only one tree in the far corner of the little grassy garden, so moonlight spilled in filling the area with a ghostly silver blue light. Snow-white and pale lilac roses grew up against all of the garden walls, and tiny silver and gold flowers speckled the grass. A path of white bricks, lined with low rose hedges led to the centre of the garden, where stood a magnificent three-tiered fountain, whose water droplets looking like pearls in the moonlight. The bubbling sound of its water sounded like bells, or laughter, and its glimmering moonlit depths sparkled as though lined with diamonds. Aragorn turned to Legolas, wonder showing in his face.

'What is this place?' He murmured, awestruck.

'It is the private garden of my father. Do you like it? It is best by moonlight.' The delight in Legolas' voice could be heard.

'Its so beautiful! Thank you so much for bringing me here.'

Legolas smiled and took Aragorn by the hand, dragging him over to the fountain. He was clearly excited. Once there, he reached down and trailed his fingers in the cold water, cupping his hands and drinking from them. Aragorn did the same. The water was cool, clear and impossibly pure. It felt like silver running down his throat, and he closed his eyes as he drank. When he opened them, he found Legolas watching him with a look he could not interpret. The sight of the elf made him catch his breath. His skin was impossibly pale and flawless, translucent in the moonlight, and his hair gleamed like shot silver. The only colour in his face was his eyes, which looked violet in the dusk.

'They say that the fountain of Thranduil exposes true feelings…' Legolas' voice was barely a murmur, and his eyes never left Aragorn's face. His breath quickened. A strand of silky hair blew across the elf's cheek, and without thinking, Aragorn reached out to brush it away, letting his wet hand linger afterwards. Legolas leaned into the contact, never breaking eye contact with Aragorn. The man felt his hand move round Legolas' chin until the palm of his hand brushed the lips of the elf. He moved it back to the back of the elf's head, silky hair slipping through his fingers. No words were spoken as Aragorn took a step closer to the elf. He paused. Legolas smiled.

'Kiss me.'

Aragorn leaned forward, his lips brushing Legolas' in the chastest of kisses, before drawing back. Legolas smiled, his lips curving up into a delicious grin.

'You call that a kiss?' He murmured softly, instinctively leaning in again. Aragorn laughed a muffled chuckle.

'If the Prince is not satisfied…' He did not finish his sentence, as his lips once more met with the elf's. He brushed Legolas' mouth once or twice, before nudging for it to open with his lips and tongue. Legolas readily obeyed, and Aragorn's tongue slipped into his mouth, sweeping over his tongue, exploring, probing tasting. Legolas' own tongue began to dance, brushing into Aragorn's mouth and deepening the kiss. Aragorn slipped his free hand around the elf's waist, and Legolas wrapped his hands around Aragorn's head, tangling his fingers in the silky brown hair. He could feel the stubble on Aragorn's chin against his cheek, and he leaned in further, tying to feel even more of the man. 

Aragorn was in heaven. The silk of Legolas' hair, the suede of his tunic, the deep velvety warmth of his mouth…He couldn't think straight in this condition, but did not break the kiss until need for oxygen made him. They drew slowly apart, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Aragorn dropped both hands to Legolas' waist, and Legolas kept his hands entangled in the mans hair, resting his forehead on Aragorn's chin until his normal breathing pattern returned. Once it had, he looked up into the mans eyes. There was a moment's pause before Aragorn spoke.

'Say something.'

'What would you like me to say?'

'How about…that was amazing and wonderful and why aren't you doing it again?'

Legolas laughed, a genuine throaty sound.

'Surely there's no need for me to repeat that part about you doing it all again…'

Aragorn grinned and leaned in to kiss the Prince once more. 

Legolas smiled as they broke apart for a second time. 'Mmm.' He paused, still smiling, before looking up into Aragorn's eyes. 'You should probably go back now…we shouldn't be found here. Besides, I know how grouchy you are when you don't sleep.' 

Aragorn grinned. 'Yes, I probably should…in a minute…'

'Yeah… in a min…' 

Aragorn's very persuasive lips silenced Legolas once more.


	5. Calm before the storm

Just a little chapter to show a moment in the beginning of the relationship. Enjoy xxx

'Legolas, you do realize that this is _entirely _your fault?' panted Aragorn as he sprinted along the passage from the kitchens a couple of paces behind his best friend and lover. 

'_My_ fault?' Legolas shouted over his shoulder. 'If I remember correctly it was _you _who dropped that dish, which is of course the sole reason we're having to hide now.'

'And just whose idea was it to go into the kitchens in the first place?'

'I'm a Prince, I can do what I want.'

'Oh how lovely for you…' Aragorn only muttered these words but Legolas heard him and laughed, before stopping suddenly, causing Aragorn to slam into him from behind and nearly fall over. The elf grabbed the wrist of the man and, shoving a tapestry hung from the wall aside, pulled the man into a narrow passage way about three feet above the ground. There was only just enough room to sit down, and it was pitch black.

'What is this…' 

'Ssh!' Legolas hushed the man and grabbed hold of his wrist. Silence fell.

'Must you breathe so loudly?' Legolas spoke with an air of great sufferance, and could practically feel Aragorn rolling his eyes beside him. A moment later Aragorn heard the footsteps that Legolas' elvish ears had already detected. They belonged to the cook, and were outside the passage, but still quite far away. Legolas put his mouth to the ear of the man. 

'I think they do not know of this passage, but be very still anyway, or they will hear.'

The footsteps grew louder until the person chasing them was clearly right outside the passageway. Here they paused, and both Aragorn and Legolas sat completely motionless, not even daring to breathe. After a moment the elf continued, and the footsteps grew fainter and fainter until they could no longer be heard. Aragorn let out a low whistle of breath, and Legolas released his hold on the mans wrist and began to laugh.

'That was close. We may not be so lucky next time.'

'Next ti… Legolas, there isn't going to be a next time!' Aragorn sounded genuinely alarmed, which only made Legolas laugh harder.

'Come, let's go before they return.' Legolas turned back towards the tapestry and made his way to the exit.

'Your more trouble than you're worth, elf.' muttered Aragorn as Legolas jumped down into the corridor.'

'I heard that.' His friends voice floated up from the passageway outside.

'Good!' replied Aragorn loudly, as he too exited the narrow tunnel. 'Where does that lead anyway?'

'Nowhere very exciting. You can get to the parlour and the great hall, but a picture blocks the entrance in the parlour and it's too high to jump down into the great hall from it. It's basically useless, which is why so few know about it.'

'Except troublemakers like yourself.' 

Legolas grinned a mischievous grin.

'I am sorry to have upset you. Perhaps there is some way I can make it up to you…?' The elf's eyes sparkled wickedly as he murmured these words, and he licked his lips. Aragorn gulped to buy himself some time before answering. Damn this elf…he always could hit Aragorn in the emotional solar plexus…

'You fey creature…I daresay you could find something…' Aragorn smiled too as he stepped closer to the elf, placing his hands on his lovers hips. Legolas slipped his arms around the mans neck. Their lips had almost touched when the sounds of hurried footsteps could be heard around the corner. The two sprung apart, pink tingeing the usually pale cheeks of the Prince. It was the cook.

'Master Legolas! I was wondering..'

'Yes? Interrupted Legolas, too quickly. Guilt added to the blush on his cheeks, making them almost red in colour. Aragorn noticed this and a smile curved across his lips as he leaned back against the wall. *Talk your way out of this one* he thought to himself.

The cook had also noticed the Princes unusual colouring, and realization spread across his face.

'I was wondering, Master Legolas,' he began slowly, 'if you knew that someone had been in my kitchens this morning?'

'No! No, I, um, didn't…' Squeaked Legolas. 

'Because you do of course realize that it is completely forbidden, and that anyone caught would be in serious trouble?'

'Yes, yes of course. Who would, uh, do such a thing, I wonder…' Legolas was floundering. It was all Aragorn could do not to snort with laughter, and he did not miss the daggers in the sideways glance that Legolas gave him. 

'It was of course made worse by the fact that a very valuable plate, a gift from the elves of Lothlorien in fact, was broken as well…'

This time it was Aragorn whose eyes widened. He paled slightly. The cook continued, still looking at Legolas with an uncomfortably confident look in his eye.

'In any case, the culprit cannot be found…I suppose, Master Legolas, that if, by any chance, you happened to find out who it was, it wouldn't be too much to tell them that if they are _ever_ caught in my kitchens again, then even royalty won't save them? Thank you, and have a nice day.' With a sickening smile the cook turned and walked back in the direction of the kitchens. Legolas turned on Aragorn, who smiled smugly. Legolas scowled.

'I told you that plate was valuable.'

'No you didn't. And stop frowning, you are_ so _much prettier when you smile.'

These words only made Legolas frown harder. Aragorn burst out laughing, and soon Legolas couldn't help but smile as well. 

'Come my little prince, before you get into even more trouble that even your royalty will not save you from.' 

Aragorn took Legolas by the elbow and continued along the corrido


	6. A turn for the worse

*Sniff*. Things get a little angsty here. Have a tissue handy if you're the sentimental type! xxx

*********************************************************************

In a secluded corner of the palace grounds an underwater stream bubbled to the surface of the land and continued for a mile or so before disappearing again. Along this stretch of stream the grass grew long, lush and green, and was dotted with flowers; white daisies and purple clover. Huge willow trees lined the banks, trailing their long fronded branches in the frothy depths of the stream, and sending their curled leaves twirling through the air like snowflakes. One or two of these trees had branches growing in a full circle, to form a cave of branches, and it was in one of these caves that Legolas and Aragorn could be found several days after the breaking of the plate. Aragorn sat with his back against one of the trees, and Legolas lay on his back with his head in Aragorn's lap, sleeping. Aragorn had discarded the book he had been reading, and was idly playing with Legolas' hair, allowing the spun gold strands to slip lazily through his fingers, dappled by the cage of willow branches surrounding them. Sitting in the drowsy warmth, surrounded by the sound of bees, the bubbling stream and the sound of birdsong, Aragorn admired the elf. He ran his fingers over the sun-warmed paleness of his flawless cheek, tracing his cheekbones, brow, nose, lips and chin. His eyes were closed, which was unusual. He ran his index finger over the elf's eyelids, feeling the soft bristles of his blonde eyelashes. His hair fell in a golden fan across the lap of the man, shining in the sun. A leaf fell from the tree above and fluttered down, and touched the elf's hand. Aragorn brushed it off, and Legolas opened his eyes to find the man staring at him.

'What?' he asked, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun. 

'Nothing.'

'Why were you looking at me?'

'No reason.'

'You never mean that. There's always a reason.'

' I don't _always _need a reason. And don't be nosy.'

'I love you, it's my business to be nosy.'

'Say that again.'

'What? That it's my business to…'

'No. The I love you part.'

'Why?'

'Why not?'

Legolas frowned and rolled over onto his stomach so that he could see Aragorn more clearly.

'You never say it to me.' 

'Yes I do.'

'No you don't. You say "me too" or "so do I". It's not the same.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You still haven't said it.'

'I know it's just…nothing.'

'Aragorn!' Legolas sounded slightly irritated, which was uncharacteristic of him. A telltale pink flush had crept into his porcelain cheeks. 'What are you talking about?'

Aragorn exhaled harshly and stood up, pacing from one side of the willow cage to the other. Legolas sat up and watched him.

'Legolas, what are we going to do when someone finds out?'

'Finds out what?'

'Finds out about you and me…about us?'

'What do you mean "finds out"?'

'Well we aren't going to be able to keep this a secret forever, are we?'

'Of course not, we're going to tell everyone when the time is right.'

'Tell them! Legolas, are you crazy?'

Legolas looked hurt and angry.

'I don't understand.' His voice rose and he went even pinker. His blue eyes flashed. 'Why should we not?'

'Because…because…Legolas, do you think this…us…is just going to be accepted? As if you had chosen some aristocratic elf maiden for a bride? Legolas, people aren't going to understand, aren't going to be welcoming. I mean, my father…what would he say? My brothers? Your family? We will be questioned, examined…scorned.'

'Scorned? Is that what you fear? Derision for choosing an elf prince for your mate?'

'Don't you worry also?'

'Love is love. What difference does it make? Aragorn, correct me if I am wrong but I thought that some things were more important than the opinions of others? Will you give up on us because you fear the judgment of some unimportant elves?'

'Of course not, but the judgments of others are going to play a part are they not?'

'They are not. Not for me.'

'Legolas, it is different for you! You are their prince, they will not blame you, but me…I have to please them, make them like me and look up to me…'

The moment Aragorn spoke his last word he regretted it. Legolas' eyes widened in shock and in hurt, and his fists clenched. His voice trembling, half from anger half from fighting tears, he gazed at Aragorn.

'_Blame _you? As if this…us is a mistake? As if it is someone's fault that I accidentally fell in love with you? As if it was something to be _ashamed _about?'

'Legolas, no! I did not mean…I shouldn't have said…' Aragorn desperately reached over to touch the Princes arm, but Legolas shied away from the contact. 

'Do not touch me.'

'Legolas please…they were just words…they did not mean anything…'

Aragorn saw tears of hurt and anger in the eyes of the Prince.

'On the contrary, Aragorn, they mean everything. More than your touch, more than your kisses…I know your truth and so now can see your lie. I did not realize, did not see…I thought you felt as I did, but I see it is not so. You are not elf kind; I should not have expected you to behave as though you were.' Legolas turned from Aragorn, glancing over his shoulder as he reached the edge of the branch cage.

'Goodbye.'

He left before Aragorn could say a word, and he had to simply watch in anguish as his best friend and first love walked away from him.


	7. Cleared air

The days following his argument with Legolas were the hardest Aragorn had ever known. The elf avoided him completely, sitting far away from him at meals and ceasing to visit their old haunts. Aragorn felt the loss of his presence as a physical pain – he had a tight feeling in his chest and throat, as though he had to swallow back tears all of the time. But tears did not come, only the continual dull ache of his loss. He was permanently torn between his desperate desire to have Legolas by his side once more and his stubborn pride telling him to stick with what he had already said, and so the situation continued, each day more tortured than the last. 

Legolas was in similar pain. He had not slept for days, concentrating instead on the buzzing thoughts in his head. He had not known it was possible to feel such pain – Aragorn's words went round and round his brain as he replayed the argument over and over again, coming to the same conclusion each time. Aragorn could not bring himself to love him, could not bring himself to love a male. Aragorn had come to a fork in his life path and had chosen the opinions of others over Legolas. Legolas was only now beginning to understand how it was possible to die of a broken heart. 

But though both man and elf felt as wretched as they ever had before, good comes of every situation and such was the case with their argument. Without Legolas for company, Aragorn began to spend his days in analysis of the time he had spent with Legolas, trying to work out exactly what his own feelings were. Lying in his bed at night he chased the same thoughts in endless circles, arguing with himself, trying to form some conclusion.

'He makes you happy. He cheers you up.'

__

'That doesn't mean anything. Elladan and Elrohir make you happy. Elrond makes you happy. It's not just him.'

'He makes me laugh.'

__

'So do all the elves.'

'But it's different with him. I feel like he enjoys me, rather than simply finding me amusing.'

__

'Do you really believe that?'

'Yes. He truly did love me…I'm sure he did. He wanted me to be happy.'

__

'Is that so? Or did he simply see you as an enjoyable novelty for an immortal Prince? After all, what did he have to lose? He will live forever, but you will die and then no longer be a problem to him. Do you believe he would make the final sacrifice for you? Do you believe he would die for you?'

And that, thought Aragorn, was the crux of the problem. Could he ever mean as much to Legolas as Legolas meant to him? He would give his whole being to the elf, but what would happen when he died? Would the elf live on to forget him several thousand years into the future when he was married to an elf queen? He could not bear the thought. But then why had Legolas initiated this…romance?

__

'But he didn't. You kissed him first, remember?' the little voice whispered in his head. _'By the fountain?'_

The fountain! Aragorn remembered. Legolas' words…_'The fountain of Thranduil exposes true feelings…' _

How could he not have thought about it before? Leaping from his bed, in the same way as he had done the first time he visited the fountain, and pulling a shirt over the loose shorts he already wore he considered the best way to get to the fountain. He faced the door and paused for half a second before spinning on his heel and striding out to the balcony. He leaped down in much the same way as he had before, and headed off at a loping jog in the direction of the garden. The night was stiflingly warm, and heavy grey clouds hung low over the trees. _A storm will break before the night is out_, he thought as he ran. He soon came to the ivy-covered wall, but it was not until he had found the door that the flaw in his plan came to him. How did he open the door? There was no lock or handle that he could feel, and he remembered Legolas uttering a word on his visit, though he had no recollection of what it was. Sighing, he decided there was only one course of action; he bent his knees and sprung upwards, grabbing handfuls of ivy from the wall. Grunting inelegantly he scrambled the last couple of feet and was finally atop the wall. Looking around and breathing heavily he suddenly froze. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was Legolas. He trailed his fingers in the water, which was unfathomably dark in the moonless night. The garden had an ominous feeling, it was waiting for the storm, and it was only then that Aragorn was aware of the smell of rain. The storm would break soon. Legolas himself was cast in shadow, though his hair still looked silver. He was not wearing his usual tunic of green suede and silver velvet, but a loose white shirt, which hung to his thighs, and white breeches that came down to his knees. He sat with one hand hugging his crossed legs to his chest, and his chin rested on his knees. The rest of his legs were bare, his slender calves curving to his pale feet. He was staring into the water as he swirled it to and fro with his long fingers. Breathing out shakily, Aragorn leaped silently from the wall. His sudden movement alerted Legolas, who leaped quickly to his feet. At the same moment a huge crack of thunder and a flash of lightning split the sky.

'What are you doing here?' Legolas' voice was taut and guarded. Aragorn took a step forward, feeling thoroughly wrong footed even as huge and heavy drops of rain began slowly to fall from the sky. 

'I, uh, I…it was just something you said once.'

Legolas raised his eyebrows as he looked at the man, though his chin remained lowered, his arms defensively folded. 

'What was that?' His voice was cool now; he was choosing how to play the situation.

'Just about…nothing.' Aragorn froze suddenly, realizing what had happened last time he had said that. Legolas, however, simply glanced away, but not before Aragorn saw the spasm of pain flitter across his beautiful face. 

'In that case I will go. Do not let yourself be seen here.' Arms still folded, looking at the ground, Legolas moved towards the door, but Aragorn stepped into his path and grabbed his arm, causing the elf's head to snap up suddenly.

'No Legolas, not this time. I have to talk to you.'

'What can you possibly want to say?' The rain was heavier now, and thunder continued to roll ominously. 

'Everything that I didn't say last time.' Aragorn had to shout to be heard over a crack of thunder that split the sky, and the rain became torrential. Within seconds Legolas' golden hair was soaking wet and plastered to his neck and back. Rivulets of rain ran down his face, clogging his eyelashes and dripping off of his nose and chin. Aragorn knew he must look the same. 

'I don't want to hear it.' Legolas turned towards the door again, but Aragorn grabbed him with both arms, stopping his progress. 

'But you must. 'Tis important, Legolas…'

'Aragorn, there is nothing you can say that I want to listen to.'

'I don't believe you. You could have broken my grip by now if you really wished to.' Aragorn stepped closer to the elf, so that they were only a foot apart. Legolas' eyes widened, but he made no move. Aragorn slowly, carefully released his grip and let the elf go.

'So perceptive.' Legolas folded his arms and turned away from Aragorn to face the fountain. 'What have you come to say?'

'I've been thinking…thinking about, well, us. You, actually.'

Legolas smiled a twisted, bitter sort of smile, and continued to stare at the ground, tracing a half moon with his big toe. Aragorn tried to ignore the graceful curve of his shoulder, accentuated by the soaking wet, see through shirt plastered to his back. He swallowed and tried to continue.

'And I…Oh I'm just so damn sorry, Legolas. All of the things I said…I shouldn't have said them…'

'Did you mean them?' Legolas was looking at him now, eyes peculiarly darkened. 

'Huh?'

'Did you mean them? Those things you said?'

'No! I mean…of course not.'

'Do not lie to me Aragorn.'

'I…Legolas, listen to me. I didn't mean what I said…I mean, those things weren't the truth, weren't what I really wanted to say.'

'Oh?' Legolas sounded curious and sarcastic, hopeful and guarded. A medley of emotions passed across his face in a split second, faster than Aragorn could read them. His eyes looked huge and dark. 

'No. What I meant to say was…was…' Now that the time had come, Aragorn found saying what he wanted to say unbearably difficult. He was scared of sounding petty or childish, but he needed to know.

'Legolas, I was scared.'

'Of what?' 

'Of losing you.'

'What?' Legolas sounded incredulous, and slightly angry.

'Not yet.' spoke Aragorn hurriedly. 'But some day…when I'm gone…'

'Aragorn, you are making no sense. Either say what you want to say, or leave me alone.'

Suddenly, Aragorn felt his shyness evaporate and anger take its place. He rounded on Legolas, his eyes glinting.

'Fine. Do you want to know what I was really afraid of? I was afraid that you didn't care for me, couldn't care for me, as much as I care for you. I thought…still think that I am just a toy, here for your amusement for a mortal lifetime until I die and you are free to love whomever you chose. Don't you see? You would consume my entire being, Legolas, but my life would pass in one blink of your immortal eye. I'm scared…scared that far into the next millennium I will be not even a memory to you. I can't bear it. Tell me it's not true, Legolas? Tell me that you would give to me what I would give to you…that you would be mortal for me?' 

Legolas' eyes had widened in horror, his hand covered his open mouth. Tears made his eyes gleam, and he could not reply for a moment.

'I love you Legolas. I love you so damn much. Tell me you love me too? Tell me what you believe…' tears choked Aragorn's voice and ran down his cheeks, the warm salty drops throwing into sharp relief the coldness of the rain.

'Oh, Aragorn' Legolas gasped the words, and took a faltering step closer to the man. 'I'm sorry…so sorry…oh, I do love you…I would die for you…how could you not have known? How could I not have shown you?' Legolas reached Aragorn, anguish in his face. He paused, uncertainty making him falter. Aragorn closed the final distance, wrapping his soaking body around the elf's, holding him close. He pressed his cheek against the wet blonde head of his companion and re-instated lover, tears flowing unashamedly down his face. Legolas pulled away slightly, and looked into Aragorn's eyes.

'Aragorn, the forest – it's singing for us!' 

With these words he reached up and kissed the man. Lips and tongues met in a fierce clash, as man and elf tried to drink in as much of each other as they could. Rain poured down their faces, mingling with their kiss, and Aragorn's hands roamed over Legolas' back, feeling the slender curves of his shoulders, waist and hips through the soaked shirt. Legolas reached up and started frantically to unbutton the shirt of his lover. He broke off the kiss for one breathless moment. 

'Come…my room…empty…'

Gasping and shivering, the two left the garden and headed off in the direction of Legolas' chamber. 


	8. Discovery

The sun awoke Aragorn the next morning. It filtered in through the muslin curtains, still damp from the storm of the previous night, of the prince's bedroom and lay in a shaft across his face. A cool breeze ruffled his hair; everything was fresh and clean from the storm. Lying beside him across his arm, head resting on his chest, was Legolas. Aragorn smiled as he stroked the gold blonde locks, which were spread across the pillow. A contented smile curved the lips of his lover, and his open blue eyes glittered unseeingly. Even as Aragorn watched, the prince blinked a couple of times, and raised his eyes to look into Aragorn's face. He smiled a lazy smile as he stretched his arms in a fluidly feline manner above his head, his muscles rippling beneath his pale skin.

'Tis not often you awake before me.' He smiled indolently, and idly traced the curve of Aragorn's muscled chest with one finger. 

'I must have tired you out last night.' Aragorn replied teasingly. Legolas grinned in reply.

'I daresay.' 

Aragorn chuckled, and even as he did so, a knock at the door made him look up sharply, and Legolas rolled over to face the door, propping himself upon his elbow. There was another knock.

'Legolas? Legolas, are you there? The king requires an immediate audience with you, and the human.' 

Legolas' eyes widened frantically. 

'Just a moment!' he called to the door. 'It is Prollen!' he hissed to Aragorn. 'He hates me! Hide!' 

Aragorn did not need asking twice. He leaped from the bed and dived beneath it, even as Legolas wrapped the sheet about his waist and the door opened. Aragorn could only see the green boots and buttercup yellow leggings of the other elf.

'Still abed, master Legolas? Tut tut. Your father will be displeased. He wishes to speak to you and the human Aragorn immediately. It would appear there is some kind of trouble…no doubt you will be able to shed light on the matter. Do you know where Aragorn is?'

'No.' replied Legolas calmly, with only the barest quiver in his voice. 'I have not seen him this morning. I will dress and find him, before attending my fathers business.'

The other elf looked suspicious.

'Very well. I will take your soiled clothes then, Master Legolas.'

The elf took a step towards the wet clothes strewn across the floor, and Aragorn realized with horror that his own were mixed up with the princes. Legolas clearly realized too, for his stepped forward immediately.

'Do not bother, I will do it myself…' 

Prollen hesitated, and Legolas saw suspicion grow in his face. He moved quickly to the clothes and pulled from the pile Aragorn's shirt and shorts. 

'They are mine.' Legolas spoke quickly. Aragorn waited with baited breath.

'So.' Prollen's voice had a note of malicious delight in it. 'This is the truth in the relationship between you and that man. Oh, master Legolas you are in trouble now. How you degrade yourself! Could you chose no better mate?' His voice was mocking, sarcastic.

'Be quiet! You know nothing of which you speak.'

'Lying as well? There is no use in it, Prince, they will find you out anyway. Come out Aragorn! The consequences will be far more dire if you do not!'

Aragorn did not move, unsure of what to do.

'He is right. Come out Aragorn, there is nothing you can do.' Legolas sounded resigned.

Aragorn crawled out from beneath the bed, dragging the blanket about his waist as he did so. He looked into the angry face of Prollen and felt a surge of hatred, which he quickly suppressed. The elf was only doing his duty. 

'Dress, both of you. The king will know of this before his court is full.'

'Prollen, please. He should not find out this way. Let it be, he will know when the time is right.'

'The right time is now, Prince. Dress, both of you.'

Prollen left, still holding the wet clothes. Legolas cried out in despair once he had gone, throwing his boot at the closed door. He turned to Aragorn. Grief was in his eyes.

'I would not have had my father find out in this manner.'

'I know, me neither.' Aragorn's voice was soothing as he wrapped the prince in his arms. 'But there is nothing we can do now, except face what is to come with honour and courage. Let us dress, and meet our fate with our heads high.

Legolas smiled. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Silently, elf and man dressed, Aragon borrowing clean clothes from the elf. They did not perfectly fit, but Aragorn would not have faced the King any other way - he carried a physical reminder of the elf with him now. Together they exited the room and began to make their way to the hall of Thranduil. Aragorn began to feel more and more queasy the closer they got, but Legolas looked ahead with stony resolve. In all too short a time, they reached the hall. Legolas turned to Aragorn.

'Be truthful. Deny nothing and embellish nothing. It is the best way.'

Aragorn nodded, and the two entered the hall together. It was entirely empty bar two chairs at the far end of the hall, where sat Thranduil and Elrond. Aragorn's heart skipped a beat. His adoptive father sat with his fingers steeped, staring intently at the two as they walked down the long aisle among the seats. Thranduil held Aragorn's still wet clothes in his lap. The two came to stand in front of their fathers, who regarded them heavily for a long while. It was the golden-headed Thranduil, so like his son, who broke the silence. 

'Is it true?' The weight of his words rang through the hall. 'Say it is not so and I will believe you, my son. I will not question your word…'

'It is true.' Legolas looked straight at his father, who would not return his gaze. Aragorn stared at the floor, hands folded behind his back. Elrond said nothing. 

'Why? Tell me it is only a game, experimentation, anything…'

'Father, we play no game.' Legolas spoke without hesitation, his honour making him tell the truth. 

'Why?'

'Because I love him, father. And he loves me. I would not have chosen for you to find out in this manner, but perhaps it is best that you now know.'

Thranduil met his son's gaze for the first time.

'How long?'

'Does it matter?'

'To me.'

'For almost as long as he has been here.'

Thranduil covered his eyes and looked away. It was Elrond's turn to speak.

'What say you, Aragorn?'

Aragorn met the gaze of his father for the first time.

'Every word he speaks is true.' 

Elrond continued to look at him, lips pursed. Legolas broke in again.

'Father, Elrond, this is a good thing. It is not some flight of fancy, some dalliance – it is real. Father I love Aragorn, truly I do. And I am willing to die for him.'

At Legolas' words Thranduil sat bolt upright in his chair and Elrond unsteeped his fingers and leaned forward.

'Legolas, you will not. This…this tryst must _end, _now, today. Elrond's company departs upon the morn, and Aragorn with them. You will not see each other again. This union brings shame upon both your families. Aragorn, how can you try to take my only son from me? And Legolas, a union such as this from a prince…a mortal would bring despair enough, but a mortal man on top of that…it cannot be. This ends now.'

'Father, no!' Legolas' cry echoed through the hall, but Thranduil ignored it. 

'The session is closed. You will go now. This day is your last; spend it as you will, for its memory will be all you have of each other. Go, now, or I will have you removed.

'Father, you cannot do this! It is not your choice! Please, don't do this…'

'Ssh, Legolas! Come now, me must leave with the honour you have thus far shown.' Aragorn talked quietly over the strangled sobs of the Prince, and led him out of the hall. Once the doors were closed behind them, they hurried to Legolas' room, where they collapsed on the bed. Legolas sobbed furiously into his sheet, fists balled. 

'It's so unfair! It is not their choice! How could they…how dare they…'

Aragorn shushed him gently, stroking his back until his cries receded into hiccups and finally he was quiet.

'How can you bear it Aragorn?'

'I cant.' Replied the human bitterly. 'I can't. I didn't know it was possible to feel this bad. Oh, how could we have fought like we did? Wasted so much time! Oh I can't take it, truly I can't!' 

Legolas curled up on Aragorn's lap. How long they sat there they did not know, but it must have been hours, because before long an elf maid was knocking on the door, and long shadows were cast across the floor of the room. 

'Master Legolas?' she asked softly as she opened the door. 'Aragorn has to return to his room to pack his things. I have a soothing draught for you here.'

Aragorn leaned over and kissed Legolas on his blonde head.

'Do not fear, things will right themselves in the end, and I promise we will meet again. This is not the end. I will see you in the morning before I go. Goodnight. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Aragorn left the room. Legolas took the cup of liquid from the elf maiden and, with a vague word of thanks, drank the contents. Within seconds he felt his mind receding into blackness, and he hardly had time to place the goblet upon his bedside stand before he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	9. The end

When Legolas awoke the next morning, the awful realization of the day before hit him before his vision had even cleared. A tear rolled down his cheek as he lay there, and as he rolled over his hand fell on a piece of ripped and folded parchment on his pillow. Opening his eyes he unfolded it. The handwriting scrawled across the page, and there was a blot of ink in the corner, which suggested it had been written in a great hurry. 

__

My love, Legolas,

I fear this may not reach you, for I must write in great hurry, and trust to your servants that it will be given to you. My father has changed our departure time – we are leaving now, and 'tis just nearing midnight. I assume they wished to avoid a scene tomorrow, but I will not go into that now for fear of angering myself too much. That is why I am writing you this note – as an inadequate, and totally lacking substitute for a goodbye. But it is not goodbye forever, I promise you that. We haven't had our last kiss…I haven't whispered my last sweet, meaningless words into your ears…I haven't told you I love you for the last time. Because I do love you, Legolas – more than I can tell you on paper. You must just wait until I can once more tell you in person, as I long to do. So, for now, thank you – for being my lover and my ally, my saviour and my (occasional) downfall – I will not forget that day in the kitchens – and, most of all, my best friend. I must go now, they are calling for me. Goodbye, Legolas. I love you, remember that, and remember this. We are like two rivers, flowing to the open sea. One day we'll reunite, for all eternity. 

All my love,

Aragorn 

Legolas scrunched the note into the palm of his hand and wept.

********************************************************************* 

The End

Did you like it? I hope so! Let me know either way so In can decide whether to carry on writing or hang up my pen in shame! Thanks for taking the time to read this everyone! xxx

**************************************************************************************

Oh my god, I didn't expect so many reviews so soon! Thanks so much, all you guys are amazing! I'm going to take the time now to respond individually to a couple of those people who raise interesting points, or who deserve recognition J 

To Lyn: Thanks very much for your review, it's great to know you appreciate the story. I'll see what I can do about the shorter paragraphs. I can see what you mean about Aragorn being selfish to wonder whether Legolas would give up his immortality for him, although I admit it wasn't something I had considered before - perhaps I simply took Arwen's decision to become mortal as the norm. Also, when I wrote it, I intended for my emphasis to lie on Aragorn's fear that Legolas actually didn't love him at all, and that he was simply amusement for the Prince until he died (after all, Aragorn's lifetime would be very little in the eyes of an immortal). He asked if Legolas _would_ give up his immortality if it was necessary and came to that, as opposed to insisting that he must, and it was essentially Legolas' choice. Nonetheless, I can see your point - perhaps I'll put it down to Aragorn's weaknesses and paranoia! Thanks once more for your great review, it's fantastic to receive constructive criticism and I really appreciate them! xxx 

To Leggylover and Sakuraprincess; Aww, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it, your reviews made my day! I've been thinking about writing a sequel which takes place during the war of the Ring, when Aragorn and Legolas meet in Rivendell for the first time since this story. Hmm, I'll let you all know what's happening there!

To everyone else not personally mentioned: Thank you all for taking the time to review this story, I can't tell you how much they mean to me!!! I have a warm glowing feeling now lol! xxx 


End file.
